Fairly Odd Jasbre
Fairly Odd Jasbre is the thirty-second episode of SBFW Quest. It aired on January 25, 2020, and is written by FireMatch. Transcript (The trio along, with the old Fanonland users, go over to Fanonland to confront Ingot) Matchy: Alright, where the hell is Ingot? (Jasbre is fidgeting his fingers nearby) Matchy: You're back! Where have you been? Jasbre: Uhh… that's classified. Matchy: Okay… where's Ingot? Jasbre: No idea. Purple: Either he’s still at the prison, not realizing we escaped, or he's searching for us. Either way, it's gonna be very hard to track him down. Matchy: Crap. Jasbre: I don't really care about all this Ingot stuff, so I'm gonna go… to the bathroom. (He runs off into the woods, towards the fandom staff building) Matchy: Follow that Jasbre. Crazy: o. Ok. (They start following him with a good distance between him) Purple: I feel like Ingot isn't our priority right now. It's Jasbre. Crazy: I like calling him Jasper. It's fun. Jasper. Jasper. (giggles) Polar: You’re weird. (At the fandom staff building) Jasbre: Let me in. Let me IIINNNNNN Staff member 1: Why should I? You were kicked out. Jasbre: What if we made a deal? Staff member: Go on. (Cut back to the trio and the old Fanonland citizens) Squidnerd: Anyone up for some good ol politics? Everyone else: No. Squidnerd: (Waits exactly 6.9 seconds) How about now? Everyone else: No. Matchy: I think we lost track of Jasbre. Crazy: Uh o. Purple: Well shit. Where do you think he’s going now? Matchy: No one knows. I’m just gonna keep moving forward. Purple: Good idea. (Cut back to the fandom building) Member 3: Welcome back. Jasbre: So uh, what do we do now? Member 2: Right now is our lunch break. Let’s get some grub and talk about today’s problems. (Later) Member 4: ...so I had to global him for a week. (Everyone laughs) Member 3: So, Jasbre, what has been on the agenda lately? Jasbre: Well, I recently got IDs from those Fanonland users, and now some of them are looking for me. (Member 2 spits out his water) Member 2: Thanks for telling us, we’re right on it. Jasbre: No problem. Member 1: Listen up, everyone. This building is on lockdown until further notice! (Groans are audible) (Back to the trio and the old Fanonland members) Purple: I feel like we’re not gonna find Jasbre. Matchy: Honestly, yeah. Purple: Come on, we’ve been walking straight for the past hour! And we’ve found nothing. Crazy: I found a twig. Squidnerd: You know what you can use that for? Polar: Here we go again… Crazy: o. Matchy: Sorry to interrupt, but we won’t find Jasbre at this rate. At this point, I’m actually giving up on finding him. Purple: We need to find someone… or something… else. Matchy: But what? Jasbre’s Meat Puppets albums? Purple: They’re back at Fanonland. They’re useless. I’ve tried. Crazy: I got ear bleeds just from listening to it. Purple: Yikes. Matchy: Well then. I think the only thing we can do is find out who Jasbre is working for. Purple: How do we know he’s working for someone? Matchy: I think it’s pretty obvious if you think about it hard enough. Crazy: Then wouldn’t it not be obvious? Matchy: ...o. (episode ends) Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:SBFW Quest Category:Episodes written by FireMatch